Feeling All Alone
by DragonPuppyLover
Summary: [One-shot] Chestnut brown hair, deep blue eyes. An 18 year old boy cries as he stares at his lover's grave. Seto X Jou. Rated PG-13 just in case. (Summary sucks. I know. Sorry.)


Hey all. I decided to do another one-shot like Broken but this time, it's the other way around, but it doesn't have a song. (Can't think of a song to relate it to. Sorries..) Thanks for the idea from mandapandabug! ) Thanks to all who have reviewed to all of my stories! Romance is in most of the flashbacks. Slightly less Angsty than "Broken".

_**Flashbacks are in italic/bold**_

_Thoughts are in italics and ' ' marks_

**Feeling All Alone**

"Mokuba!"

"Yes, big brother?" Mokuba came in. He was sniffling and holding a picture frame in his hand. Seto went over to him and knelt down, gently taking the frame from his hand. He felt a wrenching pain in his heart as he looked at the picture of him, Mokuba.....and Jou. Tears started to slide down Mokuba's cheeks and he launched himself into Seto's arms, sobbing. Seto clung onto Mokuba tightly, tears falling down his cheeks also. "I miss him so much!"

"I know, Mokuba. I miss him, too."

"C-Can we go visit him today?" Seto smiled weakly.

"Yeah. We'll go see him today." Mokuba nodded and Seto looked outside, seeing it was raining. "Grab your coat, Mokuba."

"Okay."

The driver dropped Seto and Mokuba off by the cemetary and Seto held an umbrella over their heads. Mokuba hung his head as he slid his small hand into Seto's. He looked down at his little brother and gently squeezed his hand.

**Seto's POV**

I watched as Mokuba stepped out from under the umbrella and ran over to the tombstone, sobbing. My heart twisted and clenched painfully and my chestnut brown locks covered my eyes. I let out a trembling sigh and slowly walked over to Mokuba. I gathered him in my arms and held him tightly to me as his little body shook with sobs. I swallowed hard and dropped the umbrella, embracing my little brother tightly.

"Seto! It's not fair!" He cried. I heaved a troubled sigh and Mokuba buried his face in my chest.

_**"Puppy? What are you doing out here?" Seto asked as he recognized the mop of blond hair belonging to the familiar boy sitting in the rain.**_

_**"None of your business, Kaiba." Jou shot at him. Instead of lashing out insults for that, Seto sat next to Jou and put an arm around Jou's shoulders, surprising him. **_

_**"What's wrong?" Seto asked softly. Jou's startled amber brown eyes soon softened and he threw his arms around Seto, crying. Seto pulled Jou into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around Jou, stroking his hair. "Shh...it's okay. Tell me what happened."**_

_**"M-My father was beating me." This shocked Seto very much. **_

_**"Jou...I'm sorry." Jou winced as Seto put a hand on his arm. Seto gently pushed Jou's sleeve up and gasped softly at the large purple and black bruise. Jou whimpered softly and Seto looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Jou." **_

_**"What the hell's gotten into you, Kaiba? Why are you being nice to me?" Jou demanded hotly and Seto let a tiny smile slip.**_

_**"Because..."**_

_**"Because why?"**_

**_"Because....I love you." Seto said quietly and pulled the blond in for a soft kiss. Jou was startled, but he soon relaxed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck. Seto held onto the soaked blond tightly and soon broke the kiss. Jou was panting softly and he looked up at Seto. _**

**_"Y-You love me?" Seto nodded and ran a hand through Jou's wet hair. Jou's eyes welled up with tears and he hugged Seto tightly. "I love you, too, Seto." Seto couldn't have been happier and he hugged Jou just as tightly._ **

I smiled sadly at the memory and I hugged Mokuba tighter to me. Mokuba let out a sniffle and pulled a bit away from me. I smiled weakly and placed a hand on my brother's cheek. Mokuba's bottom lip trembled as he held my hand tightly. Conveniently, it was my left hand. Mokuba looked at the ring on my left ring finger and frowned. I looked also and my heart gave another wrench of pain.

_**"Seto!" Jou happily jumped into Seto's arm and kissed him on the lips. Seto smiled and kissed Jou back. The church erupted into cheers and applause as they were married. Jou pulled out of the kiss and buried his face in Seto's neck. Seto smiled and nuzzled Jou's cheek. **_

_**"HEY! THEY STILL GOTTA CUT THE CAKE!!" Someone yelled.**_

_**"Shut up, Tristan!" Jou yelled, throwing someone's shoe at him. Everyone laughed and Jou grinned. Seto laughed and set Jou back on his feet. They went into the reception hall and soon the party started. Jou had Seto's hand over his as they cut the cake. Jou laughed happily as he and Seto fed each other. Seto smiled and kissed Jou on the lips and pulled Jou close, making Jou let out a startled squeak.**_

_**"Hey! Save it for the honeymoon!" Jou said, pushing Seto playfully. Seto smirked and Jou gulped, making everyone burst into laughter. Later, Seto pulled Jou against his chest, resting his chin on top of Jou's as they danced. Jou sighed and held his arms around Seto's neck tightly as Seto's arms snaked around his waist securely. "I'm so happy, Seto." **_

_**"I am as well, Jou. I never thought I could be this happy." **_

_**"Well, you thought wrong." Jou grinned. Seto kissed Jou softly on the nose, making a light blush spread across his cheeks and Seto chuckled. **_

**_"Indeed I did. I love you."_**

**_"I love you, too, Seto." _**

_**"Hey! Let's take a picture!" Jou looked up and grinned at his sister, Serenity. **_

_**"Awesome!" **_

_**"Big brothers?" Jou and Seto looked at Mokuba. "Can I be in the picture, too?" **_

_**"Of course, kiddo." Jou said, ruffling Mokuba's black hair. Mokuba grinned. Jou leaned back against Seto's chest with Mokuba in his arms. Seto had his arms wrapped tightly around Jou, his chin resting on his shoulder. They all smiled happily as Serenity took the picture. She sniffled and started to tear up. **_

_**"I'm...so..happy for you...big brother."**_

_**"Which one?" Seto asked as they all laughed. **_

"I was so happy when we got married." I said softly and Mokuba held my other hand.

"I was too." I nodded.

"I know. Jou was able to be there for you when I couldn't." I said painfully.

"Big brother, it's not your fault Jou was..."

"Yes, it is!" I yelled, angry with myself. "If I didn't tell him to leave, none of this would've happened!"

"But Seto, he forgave you."

"If only I had stopped him.." I looked at the ground, tears sliding down my face.

_**"Just get out and leave!!!" Seto screamed at Jou. Jou's lip trembled and he backed away from Seto slowly. **_

_**"But Seto!" **_

**_"No! Go away! I don't love you anymore!!" Jou's heart twisted with pain. _**

_**"You don't mean that." Jou tried to hold Seto, but Seto shoved him away. **_

_**"GET OUT!!!" Jou let out a choked sob and he ran from Seto's study, crying. Seto soon realized his mistake and his stomach lurched. "What have I done?" **_

__

_**"Jou!" Seto ran into the hospital, slamming a hand on the desk. "Where is Katsuya Jounouchi? What room is he in?" The nurse hurriedly told him and Seto sped off. He ran into the room and tears instantly slid down his cheeks. "Oh, gods. Jou..." Seto walked over to Jou's beside and grabbed his hand. Jou groaned painfully and looked over at Seto.**_

_**"S-Seto....it's you."**_

_**"Jou, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean any of that! I'm such an idiot and I---" Seto was cut off by Jou kissing him. Seto held the blond gently and kissed him back as hot tears streamed down his cheeks. Jou broke the kiss and looked up at his lover and husband. "Here." Seto said softly as he pulled the ring out of his pocket that Jou had thrown to the ground while fighting. Jou smiled weakly as Seto slid the ring on his left ring finger. "I'm sorry, Jou." Seto whispered, kissing Jou's forehead. **_

_**"I-I forgive you, S-Seto. I forgive you." Seto forced a small smile, but it was a painful one. Jou held Seto's hand tightly and Seto kissed Jou's hand softly. **_

**_"Gods, I love you so much, Jou." _**

**_"I love you, too, Seto. I love you, too." _**

I choked back a sob and tears leaked from my eyes.

"Mokuba. Please go wait in the car."

"Okay, Seto." Mokuba kissed me on the cheek and hugged me tightly, going to the car. I let out a soft sigh and pushed my wet bangs from my eyes. I placed a hand on the tombstone and soon I was in tears and my body was racking with painful sobs. I fell back against the stone and drew my knees up to my chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'M SO SORRY, JOU!!!" I yelled and continued sobbing, burying my face against my knees. "If I wasn't so stupid, you wouldn't have died in that motorcycle accident." I whispered and shivered. A strong wind soon picked up and the rain slowly died down. I squinted as the sun soon shone right into my eyes. I went to stand up and something caught my eye on the tombstone. It read:

_Katsuya Jounouchi_

_January 25, 1987 - October 5, 2004_

_Beloved Husband and Adored Brother_

_May he rest in peace _

"I forgive you, Seto. I love you." was carved at the bottom. I smiled weakly with tears in my eyes as my bangs hung in my face. I stood up completely and looked up at the sky.

"Thank you, Jou." I whispered softly. "I love you so much. I miss you."

**Normal POV**

In the heavens, a certain blond angel smiled down at Seto.

"I miss you, too, Seto. I love you as well."

**Seto's POV**

I smiled as I heard the words whispered back to me in the wind. I blew a kiss towards the sky and walked to the car. I climbed into the seat and kissed my brother on the forehead gently. Mokuba smiled sadly up at me.

"Everything'll be alright, Mokuba." I said and hugged my brother tightly. Mokuba sniffled and hugged me back tightly.

"Where do you think Jou is right now?"

"Probably living happily up in heaven....and stuffing himself with food." Mokuba smiled.

"Do you think he's watching over us?" I nodded.

"Of course."

**Jou's POV**

"Don't worry, Seto. I'll always watch over both of you. We'll be together again someday." Jou smiled.

**Normal POV**

Seto closed his eyes and sighed. _'I hope I'll see you again, Jou. I miss you and I love you.' _Seto looked over at Mokuba and a tear slid down Mokuba's cheek. Seto hugged him again and kissed his head.

"Let's go home."

Oh, I hope this story was good. I didn't I did that good of a job. (I'm not normally one for Angst fics, but these things pop into my head.) I cried while writing this. Seriously. ::sniffles and grabs a tissue:: Please R&R.

- - DragonPuppyLover


End file.
